1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic communication, and more specifically systems and methods of communicating via e-mail.
2. Background
Today e-mail is a widely accepted a form of communication in most businesses and households. The vast majority of people who own computers or have Internet access use e-mail to communicate on a regular basis. E-mails can be the primary source of communication for businesses. Group e-mails often take place during the course of work projects or in the planning of social events. An e-mail sent from one person may be forwarded to another group of people, or one of the recipients of the e-mail may reply to some of the other recipients, but not all of them. This can be a problem when the person who originally sent the e-mail wants to be included in further e-mail discussions involving the originally sent e-mail, or have the original group of recipients included in the discussions.
Using convention e-mail applications and systems, the sender of an e-mail has no control over being included on any reply e-mails or forwarded e-mails based on the sender's original e-mail. What is needed is an e-mail application that ensures the sender of an e-mail is included in any subsequent replies to the e-mail forwarded e-mails based on the sender's original e-mail.